Stakk tungen ut
by siwisnuppa
Summary: Bella er nå tilbake i Forks. hun pleide å være en av gutta, vil hun være det denne gangen også?
1. Chapter 1

det kom en "ny" bil inn på parkerings plassen, den var gammel og full av rust, en bil som var klar for skrap hauen. den ble parkert i en av de få ledige plassene, var ikke mange ledige plasser igjen for det skulle snart ringe inn.

selv om bilen var ny for oss viste vi alle hvem det var, i en liten by som denne vet alle alt. sånn er det bare.

jeg fulgte ikke, i alle fall ikke før Mike albuet til meg i magen. "se på ho!"

jeg så bort dit hvor Mike peket, og hva var det jeg så. Jo en av de vakreste jentene jeg har sett. Hun hadde lange bein og de stopp der hvor en søt rompe begynte og buksene hennes satt perfekt rundt den. hun hadde en rompe jeg kunne ha stirret på i times vis.

"det kan ikke være henne? Kan det?" spurte Mike. Jeg bare sto der og ristet på hode, for Mike hadde rett det kunne ikke være henne eller kunne det?

brått snudde hun seg rundt og håret ble tatt av vinn og blåste lett rundt , slik som det gjør i shampoo reklamene eller noe sånt og håre hennes var skapt for det.

Blikke hennes var festet til bakken mens hun gikk mot kontorene. Plutselig tittet hun opp og jeg kunne se de store brune øynene hennes. Hun haddde øyne man kunne drukene i eller går seg bort, å en ting var sikkert man kunne se rett inn i dem i dage vis uten å kjede seg.

jeg fikk en varm følelse i magen, den jenta var vakker til og med perfekt. mens jeg tenkte det hadde hun begynt å titte seg rundt, i det hun tittet i min rettning var det som hun så rett inn mine øyne før hun fortsatte å la blikke vandre. brått stoppet hun og halveis snudde seg mot meg og smilte, så stakk hun tungen ut til meg før hun gikk rett inn i kontor byggningen.

Og akkurat da var jeg sikker på at det var henne og at hun hadde forandret seg. Virkelig forandret seg.


	2. snart hjemme

BPOV

OMG!

Det er nå ca to timer til jeg er tilbake i Forks, det våteste stede på denne jord. Vel når sant skal sies så savner jeg egentlig regne. Det er nå åtte år siden jeg sist var der. For når jeg var åtte år kom mamma, Renee, og forlangte at jeg skulle komme med henne til Phonix. Jeg ville egneltig ikke gå. Men det virket ikke som om pappa brydde seg, så jeg dro. Det at det virket som om det ikke gjorde noe for pappa la igjen sine spor. For jeg trudde ikke at pappa vill ha meg der lenger.

Jeg snakket ikke om trent ikke med pappa i det hele tatt, men jeg savnet han kjempe mye. Så for ca et år siden klarte jeg det bare ikke mer, så jeg ringte han. Å vi har snakket sammen neste hver dag etter det. Jeg skjønner litt mer av hvorfor han gjorde som han gjorde nå. Han sa at han så at jeg hadde vankelig med å valge, så han valgte derfor å ta seg selv vekk fra valgene. Derfor hadde jeg aldri noe valg. Jeg er ganske sint på meg selv for at jeg ikke hørte på han når han prøved å forklare seg for meg. VI har jo gått glipp av så mye pga det. Å det er min skyld.

Jeg har ikke holdt kontakt med noen av de vennene jeg en gang hadde i Forks når jeg flyttet. Mye fordi at jeg ikke ville høre om åssen det gikk me pappa, så jeg stengte alle ute. Den det var vankeligst å stenge ute var Alice Cullen. hun er min bestevenn. Eller hun var min bestevenn. Vi er egentlig ikke like i det hele tatt, jeg liker sport, hun liker sminke, mine bukser er møkkete og fulle av hull, hennes er nye og fine. Men vi var bestevenner for det og vi fikk det til å funke, for vi forsto hverandre.

Men det var en ting med Alice som jeg ikke helt likte og det var tvilling broren hennes, Edward Cullen. Han og jeg er egentlig veldig like, men like vel så ulike. Edward og jeg likte begge å drive med sport, og ofte ente vi opp med å like de samme type sporter og ikke minst de samme plassen på banen. Å vi var alltid på motsatt lag, å ente ofte opp med å måtte dekke hverandre.

Å for å gjøre tingene værre en de alt er så jeg jo en jente. Jeg er helt sikker på at han mener at han skulle være bedre enn meg pga det at han var av det mannlige kjønnet og jeg det kvinnlige. Å på en måte så kan jeg vel forstå det. Å så hjelper det vel heller ikke helt at jeg alltid var der, når han var samme med sine venner så var jeg der, og når jeg kom hjem var jeg der også. Nei det kan ikke ha vært lett. Foreldrene hans passet meg veldig ofte mens pappa var på jobb. Så pga det og at jeg var venn av Alice så kunne det vel ofte virke som om Cullen huset var like mye mitt hjem som mitt hjem egentlig vær.

Jeg har savnet dem alle sammen så mye og jeg gleder meg kjempe mye til å se de alle sammen igjenn. Jeg håper at vi kan la fortid være fortid og starte på nytt igjenn.

Live mitt har også forandret jeg en del på de åtte årene jeg har vært vekk. Jeg har fått en stebror. Å det er her hele grunnen til at mamma dukket opp på døra og ville ha meg med. Hun ville gjøre intrykk på en mann. Han hadde en sønn på min aldre, Emmett. Jeg er glad i han, elsker han som en bror. Han ditter nå i sette ved siden av meg på flytt til Forks ,Port Angels, akkuratt nå. Han ville komme han også, å det tok ikke lang tid å overtale pappa til å la han få bo hos oss. Han var så opptatt av at jeg skulle flytte tilbake at å få meg Emmett på kjøpe gjorde ikke så mye. Jeg vet at de komme godt overens, men jef alike vel litt nervøs pga det.

Snart så vil flyet lane og da er det ca en times kjøre tur til Forks. Jeg håper bare ikke kjøre turen blir for pinlig.


End file.
